Setting
The roleplay will take place on the continent of Kosovia. There are three other continents: Rutrora, Asios and Oti'uva. The planet is around 87% water, with the four continents fairly close to each other surrounded by a vast expanse of ocean. At least, that is what the people believe is there, because there have been no expeditions into the open waters past the continents. Kosovia Kosovia is home to winged humans, nymphs and humans. Within Kosovia there are six countries: Ulios Ulios is the ancestral home of humans. Situated in the north west of the continent, it is the second most influential kingdom on the continent. It is currently ruled by the Volkov family headed by High King Grigori III. Its geography includes sloping hills, prairies and tundras. Chadrica Chadrica, along with Umar, is the ancestral home of winged humans. Most of the country is covered in desert, with scattered city-states ruled by Dukes between vast expanses of rock, sand and mountains. Because of its vast trading system, it is the wealthiest country in Kosovia and is considered the trading hub. Umar Umar is mostly flat grasslands with mountains more common in the west. Its government is similar to a democratic republic, with citizens of cities electing mayors who decide the future of the country. It has an overall low permanent population, with most of the citizens nomadic winged humans keeping to their tradition. Kreophica Kreophica is the smallest country in Kosovia, and is also the least wealthy. Everything it does and allows is in the name of earning money to keep from bankruptcy. It is mostly covered in dense forest or marshes with hills spread across the country. Along the southwestern border with Chadrica, the hills turn into large mountains that are dangerous to travel in the colder seasons. Ayor Ayor is the ancestral home of nymphs. It is filled with forests, sloping hills and lush valleys. Through time humans have taken more and more land, though currently the country is at (wary) peace with others. Seohen Seohen is considered the magical center of Kosovia, with magic being considered holy and a large part of its culture. It is mostly covered in ice-topped mountains, with the highest peak located within its borders. Rutrora Rutrora is mostly temperate forests and rolling hills, with one mountain chain running along its eastern coasts. It is home to shapeshifters, spriggans and centaurs. Shapeshifters are the most political; in fact, there are only two countries on the continent that only take up 40% of the land. The rest is "wilderness". The two countries are even ruled by shapeshifters, created centuries ago after a devastating war split the previously connected country in half. Spriggans mostly keep to themselves in their forests, while centaurs are split: some centaurs in Rutrora live within the country borders, while others are nomadic and live in thee wilderness. Asios Asios's eastern half is mountainous (with the highest point of the planet located here) with deadly winters and frequent windstorms; the western half flattens out and turns into lush forests and grasslands; the northern half is warm and humid; the southern half is cooler and dry. Asios is home to dragons, vampires and dwarves. Dragons can be found across the continent, but are most commonly settled in the eastern mountains. Dwarves mostly live at the foothills by the mountains, not as high as the dragons can be found but higher than the other races. Vampires mainly settle in the south and western areas of the continent. Much like how humans are the politically dominating race of Kosovia, vampires are the dominating race of Asios. The continent is split into a number of countries but Choque, the only vampire-ruled country, is the most influential and have a hold on the other countries. Historically vampires and dragons have had harsh relations, and to this day view each other with suspicion, while the dwarves have mainly kept to themselves and stayed out of political tension when possible. Oti'uva Oti'uva is considered a continent, but in reality it is a large chain of thousands of islands east of Rutrora. Most of the islands are mountainous and covered in jungles, while others are flat and grassy. The fauna of Oti'uva are particularly dangerous, with many venomous predators and poisonous prey. This continent is home to orcs and nagas, considered some of the most overall strongest and deadliest races when in combat. They mostly make their home on the largest islands, the smaller islands considered disputed territory. The two are known to constantly battle for territory on Oti'uva, and foreign-born orcs and nagas, as well as their children and maybe even grandchildren depending on how connected to their cultures they are, view each other with disdain because of the tensions back home.